What Do You Say?
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: What can you say when he says he loves you right before you break up with him? Original song. Jelsi breakup. Reviews are always appreciated!


**Author's Note: **Hey! It's Pixie. I know I haven't been around in a while, but I've been doing some writing recently. This is really the only thing I've finished. It's another songfic for a song that I wrote about ten minutes ago.

I'm not even sure I remember how to post a story… eek! Well, you'll be seeing a little more of me soon.

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney along with numerous other genius plots and fun people. (I don't really like to talk about this… it's kind of a sore spot.)

* * *

Kelsi woke up slowly when her alarm clock rang that morning. Usually she was ready to get up and face the world, but not this morning. She had stayed up late the night before to finish her speech.

She had spent so long on it, but now it felt stupid to have worked so hard. Why had she spent so long on something he wasn't going to hear after the first line? After all, that's all he needed to hear, right?

…

…

"Jason, I need to talk to you," Kelsi took a silent deep breath to calm herself down. It would all be over soon.

He took her hands in his, "Cool, but I need to talk to you first. If I don't say this now, I might never be able to."

Maybe he was going to break up with her!

"Kelsi, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Since we started going out, I feel totally complete. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

No such luck.

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do ya say when he says he loves you?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do you say when you don't feel the same?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do say when he wants to be with you?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do you say when you're through with his game?_

Kelsi was dumbfounded. All she could do was stand there in shock. This was not going as she had planned.

From down the hallway, Troy was watching the whole event unfold. He nudged Chad who was searching through his locker for a textbook.

"Hey, it looks like it's going well down there."

Chad nodded. "Yeah, who'd of ever thought someone would like him too."

_I woke up this morning and knew it was the day_

_I couldn't lead him on anymore_

_I had planned exactly what to say_

_But what do I say when he's about to soar?_

Gabriella and Taylor walked over to where Troy and Chad were standing, watching Jason and Kelsi.

"I guess it's going okay," Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

Troy spoke first. "Isn't that so awesome that Jason finally told Kelsi that he loved her?"

The girls' eyes opened wide. Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt collar. "What?"

Chad pulled Gabriella's fist off her boyfriend's collar. "Chill, Gabi."

Taylor groaned. "This is bad. This is really bad."

The two boys looked confused, but not as confused as Kelsi was looking.

_Do I say "Oops, gotta go?_

_Do I need you? No."_

_Do I show a little muscle?_

_I can get it over with if I just hustle._

_Oh (grows louder)_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do ya say when he says he loves you?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do you say when you don't feel the same?_

"Jason, I…"

He hugged her close. "You don't have to say anything, Kels. I know how you feel just by looking in your eyes."

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do say when he wants to be with you?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do you say when you're through with his game?_

She wanted to run away and hide under a desk. She didn't feel the same way. In fact, she was about to say that she had to move on. Her eyes were lying.

That was for certain.

…

…

"She was going to break up with him."

_I won't let myself just walk away_

_There's no one else I'm doing this for_

_He thinks it's all okay_

_But I'm about to slam the door_

_Oh (grows louder)_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do ya say when he says he loves you?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do you say when you don't feel the same?_

The ten minute warning bell rang shrilly and Kelsi's heart jumped. She didn't have much time left.

"Shall I walk you to class, milady?" Jason extended his arm to her jokingly.

Kelsi turned him around to face her. "Jason…"

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do say when he wants to be with you?_

_Hey! Hey! What do you say?_

_What do you say when you're through with his game?_

"I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry, but I can't do this to myself anymore. You're not for me. Okay?"

_I say_

_Do I wanna be with you? No._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ouch! That's gotta hurt. I used to be all for jelsi, but now I see them as two people put together just because they were left. (The same with Ryan and Martha. Um, what was that about? They didn't even talk! Hmm… same with Jason and Kelsi!)

Anyway, review if you want. I appreciate them. Tell me what you thought of the song. I'll probably revise it for my own pleasure. I have another song too. It will be coming out sometime. I need a story to go with it.

Looks like my neighbors are having a post-thanksgiving party. Well, neither of the two guys on their driveway are cute, so I don't really care anymore. Darn.

Pixie


End file.
